iReunite With Freddie
by Azkadellio
Summary: Two-shot. Smut in chapter 2. A few months after Freddie visited Sam in L.A., Carly comes back to Seattle to visit her brother. After getting picked up by Freddie instead of Spencer, Carly starts to notice the occasional change in Freddie, and Freddie in Carly. What happens after Freddie catches Carly doing something private after checking on her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another, and most likely the last for a while, **_**'iCarly'**_** smut fic. This one is Carly and Freddie. It was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to split it in half instead.**

**Thanks to rbk2009 for the idea.**

**Random thing I noticed not too long ago. Someone posted my one-shot _'iGet Caught In The Middle'_ on an adult website. The site, for those over eighteen, is called xhamster dot com. It can be found in the celebrities section of the stories tab. Maybe the lesbian section as well. Sorry to bring it up. I saw that and was kinda curious since no one asked to do it, and I don't think they gave me credit, so I think someone stole my fic and passed it off as their own on another site, maybe not thinking I'd see it.**

**Oh well, nothing I can really do, other than make an account on that site and question them about it. I'm just gonna let it go, and if the one who did that is reading this, ask me or let me know first. At least give me credit when you post it and say you didn't write it, you're just sharing it on another site.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'iCarly'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

It's been a few months since Carly Shay moved to Italy and Sam Puckett eventually found her way in L.A. where she's babysitting with the small redhead the 'iCarly' team met at Kenan Thompson's party almost two years ago.

After being tricked by Cat, the redhead, and getting out of the hospital from the tuna injuries, which now means his mom refuses to buy fish or anything with fish in them, Freddie and Sam tried dating again.

It didn't last too long, Freddie realizing that Sam seems to be developing feeling for her roommate Cat. He risked asking Jade, but beautiful Goth friend of Cat's, but not only is she still with that guy she was with at the party, he heard from Sam, who heard from Cat, that Jade also had feelings for the half-Latina they met when Steven was dating both her and Carly that Sam commented looked like Shelby Marx, though Freddie regretted saying Tori was hotter, with the slaps from Carly when he brought it up after the party and the punches from Sam.

When he finally arrived home after being cleared for travel, Freddie slowly slipped into a depression. He's tried to ask out many girls, but all of them ended with the girl only dating him because he was on 'iCarly', not because they liked him.

A few months after returning home, he found out from Spencer, Carly's older brother and a still close friend to Freddie, that Carly was coming back to Seattle for a couple of months before her final year at the school she's going to in Italy to visit.

The day she's due back, Freddie puts on a fresh pair of boxer briefs, a recently washed pair of jeans, a white muscle shirt he hardly wears, and a blue over shirt with random designs on it, leaving the over shirt unbuttoned. After putting on his tennis shoes, he grabs his phone, wallet, and keys and heads out.

Originally, Spencer was supposed to pick her up from the airport. But after finding some random junk at the junkyard with Socko, he went on a wild hunt to find stuff for a new sculpture. At least, that's what he was told on the phone. When he walked by the door, however, he heard Spencer telling Socko to bring the solvent for Grizzly Glue over, since he accidentally glued himself to a new sculpture.

'Probably the sculpture he told me he was getting supplies for.' Freddie tells himself as he walks up to his Navy blue late 70s Ford Mustang, that he bought with money he earned at his afterschool/weekend job at Pear Store and with help from Spencer and Socko's relative Otto.

"Don't forget. I won't be home tonight." Marissa Benson, his mother, reminds him as he passes by the desk in the lobby on his way out, his mother for some reason giving Lewbert another shot at dating.

"I won't. I'll tell T-Bo when he gets off at the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie tells his mother, ignoring the way she looks at the irritating doorman.

Walking to his car, he unlocks it and climbs in, still getting used to the lack of the key fob to unlock it from a distance, lack of a CD player, and the other stuff you seen in modern cars. He did put in a GPS though, as well as extra durable seat belts (his mother's insistence) and a dock for his Pear Pod so he can listen to music as he drives (with the help of T-Bo for fear of Spencer catching his car on fire).

The drive to the Seattle airport takes almost an hour and a half with the late afternoon/early evening traffic. Finding a parking space, in the far back unsurprisingly, he rushes to the doors, checking his phone for not only the time, but the text to see what time Carly's flight supposed to land and which baggage claim, courtesy of Carly, she'd be at to get her bags.

Seeing that he still has a couple of minutes before her flight lands, and knowing there'd be a few minutes or so before she got off the plane and to the baggage claim area, Freddie slows down and makes his way to the claim area, checking the 'Arrivals' board to be safe, seeing that her plan is on time.

"Freddie?" Carly asks as she walks up, her light pink carry on in her right hand. "Is Spencer stuck to a sculpture again?" She asks with a laugh as she hugs him, surprised that he must have been working out while she was gone.

"I guess. When I was leaving the apartment, I heard him talking to Socko about bringing over some solvent or something." Freddie says, holding her close, his lover for her never diminishing. "He called me a few hours ago, asking me to pick you up because, and this is what he told me, he was out looking for parts for a new sculpture and he doesn't want to make you wait." He says, finally releasing her and walking beside her to the luggage carousel.

"What was he stuck with?" Carly asks as they watch the carousel for her luggage.

"Grizzly Glue." Freddie says with a small laugh. "What does your luggage look like?" He asks as they wait, the carousel finally starting to turn, meaning the luggage is on the way.

"Same as my carry on but bigger. I have my initials sewn into the top front part of them." Carly explains, holding up her carry on to show him better, pointing out where her initials are sewn on.

"Got it." Freddie says, nervously looking at the carousel and not her.

While away, Carly's skin tone seemed to darken a bit, showing that she's been in the sun a lot apparently. Also, she started styling her hair with some curls, and it's lightened a bit, no doubt from being in the sun. What surprised him, is that her body seems to have changed a bit as well. Though it could just be her clothes, her hips seem a bit wider than he remembers, her stomach a little slimmer, and her breasts seem to be a cup size larger, making them a large B to small C. (Don't ask how he knows her cup size from before she left. Bit of a downside/upside to her seeing him as a friend like she does Sam before she left for Italy meant she walked around in a bra and panties a few times without noticing/caring he was there.)

"Finally." Carly lets out in a sigh when her luggage, one medium bag and two large bags, drop onto the carousel.

Grabbing the large bags, leaving Carly to grab the medium, Freddie leads Carly out to his car, handing her the keys and asking her to open the trunk for her bags.

"Where's the button thingy? Did Spencer take it for a sculpture?" Carly asks, using the key to open the trunk, stepping aside so Freddie can put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"No, this is from the late 70s. They didn't come with those, and I never wanted to get one. The only two things that are relatively new are the GPS and Pear Pod dock." Freddie says, closing the trunk once the two large bags, the trunk not having room for the medium or carry on, and heads to the driver's side after grabbing the keys from Carly's outstretched hand.

"Why'd you get one so old?" Carly asks, putting the medium bag in the back seat, keeping the carry on with her, as she climbs in the passenger's side.

"Because it's a classic." Freddie says, offended by her calling it old.

"And it's body isn't that weaker stuff they use nowadays, so your mom made you find an older one?" Carly suggests as Freddie starts the car and pulls out of the parking space.

"Yeah." Freddie says in agreement.

Less than an hour later, the evening traffic not being as bad as the late afternoon/early evening, Freddie arrives at the apartment complex he lives in, Carly staying with Spencer.

"What do you do now that 'iCarly' is over?" Carly asks as he grabs her luggage from the trunk.

"Talk to Gibby, work at the Pear Store, hang out with Spencer on occasion. Not much else." Freddie says, showing little sign of the effort he's using to carry her heavy bags. What he didn't tell her is that he ang Gibby work out on his days off and that's he's been taking kickboxing, mainly because he's been getting picked on for being a geek and without Sam there, people don't really hold back.

"Well, thanks for helping me." Carly says as they get to the service elevator that leads to Spencer's apartment.

"No problem." Freddie says with a small smile as he loads the stuff onto the elevator. "I wonder if Spencer's still stuck?" He asks out loud as they go up.

"After all this time? I doubt it." Carly says, brushing her hair back, showing Freddie a glimpse of a tattoo on her left shoulder blade. "Socko probably got him unstuck and had to take him to the hospital for another skin graft or something, depending on what the glue did to him." She says as it opens, showing the apartment, which with how Spencer is, still looks the same, just more sculptures.

"I'm across the halls still if you need anything, alright?" Freddie asks after setting her suitcases by the couch.

"Yeah. See you later. Maybe we can stop by the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow?" Carly asks, taking her thin jacket off and setting it on one of the chairs by the breakfast nook.

"Sure. I work until four. I'll stop over after I shower and change. Deal?" Freddie asks, heading for the door.

"Sure." Carly agrees with a nod.

An hour later, Carly lays on her old bed, somewhat surprised her room is practically the same still as well, nude with her legs spread, a six inch green vibrator being pushed in and out of her tight pussy, getting the ex-web host off.

"Oh, Freddie." Carly moans out, her back arching as she cums, her fluid leaking out around the toy and onto her mattress, her light brown nipples erect in the moonlight as she uses her free hand to pinch them, elongating her climax.

"Whoa." She hears from the doorway of her room.

**Next chapter will be out sometime next week.  
**

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This the final part, and it's the longest because of the smut and everything.**

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**'iCarly'**_** or the characters.**

**No POV**

Carly jumps slightly, the remnants of her orgasm fading away as she pulls the toy out and covers herself, a natural response.

"What are you doing in here?" Carly asks, staring at Freddie as she covers herself with her thin blanket, wrapping it around her like she does a towel after a shower.

"Spencer called and asked me to check in on you since he's at the hospital for another day or so." Freddie answers, staring at Carly, stunned.

"Well, I'm fine. I was just getting ready for bed." Carly says, standing up and grabbing her robe that she hung up on her closet door, putting it on then dropping the blanket, her back to Freddie, and tying it.

"That's how you get ready for bed?" Freddie asks, staring at the toy still slick from being in Carly and her orgasm as he walked in.

"Okay, you can leave now." Carly says, pushing Freddie out, not realizing she didn't properly cover herself with her robe before tying it.

"Did your boobs get bigger while you were gone?" Freddie asks, staring down at her erect nipples.

"Shut up." Carly says with a blush, pulling the top of the robe closed. "And yes, I did, if you must know. One of the girls I know in Italy talked me into getting them up a cup size." She says, struggling to push him out of her room.

"You look amazing. Your hips filled out and your body is amazing." Freddie says, as if he's in a trance, as he stares at Carly. Before any of them say anything else, he leans down and captures her lips with his. "Shit. I am so sorry." He says, pulling away.

"Damn, you're a good kisser." Carly says, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "You know, Sam told me your cock is the perfect size to suck." She whispers after pulling away, her hands going to untie the robe and slide it off her shoulders, her lust taking over.

Too stunned to say anything, Freddie watches as Carly kneels down and starts undoing the button and zipper of his pants, eyes wide at the lust he sees in her eyes. "Wait, you and Sam talked about me while we were dating?" He finally asks as she pulls his pants and boxer briefs down, her eyes locked on his growing erection.

"We're girls. It's what we do." Carly says, starting to lick the head, making it quickly grow to its full seven inches. "Ooh, nice." She says, opening her mouth wide and taking almost six inches of it on her first try, moaning at the taste. "Mmm." She moans as she sucks him, her head moving back and forth as she uses her tongue to tease him, her eyes locked on his.

"Oh, you're good at that." Freddie moans when she pulls her head back, leaving her lips locked around the head, and teases the head with her tongue.

"I'm glad. I met a few guys, and girls, who taught me all I needed to know to please a man or woman." Carly says, pulling away to respond before going back to sucking him. "When was the last time you got a blowjob?" She asks, pulling away, her left hand slowly jerking the shaft as her right hand plays with his testicles.

"The day before Sam and I broke up." Freddie grunts out, trying to hold back his fast approaching orgasm. "Why?" He asks, starting at her gifted hands.

"Because I can tell you're close to cumming already." Carly says, putting the head back in her mouth. Without wasting time, she starts to suck him off quicker, wanting to taste him.

"Fuck." Freddie grunts out, filling her mouth with his seed.

"Mmm." Carly moans, half from the taste and half from the surprise, quickly swallowing his seed. "A little warning next time." She jokes, standing up and dragging him to her bed, pushing him on his back and quickly pulling his shoes, socks, pants, and boxer briefs off. "Have you ever eaten a girl out before?" She asks, standing up and showing him her bare mound, wet from or orgasm moments ago and her lust at Freddie.

"A few times. Once with Sam when we started dating and a few other girls after you left for Italy. Why?" Freddie asks, staring at her nude form in the moonlight.

"Because, you're going to eat me. Take your shirt off. I want to see those abs." Carly says, playing with her nipples.

"Uh, okay." Freddie says, confused but going along with it. Sitting up, he takes his shirt off and tosses it aside.

"Now lie back down. I want to see how good you are." Carly says, pushing him down and climbing over him, placing her wet mound directly over his lips. "Ooh, nice." She moans out when his tongue immediately goes to her clit and licks from the clit to her taint. "Ooh, you've been trained well." She says, leaning forward to give him more room.

"I want to try something." Freddie mumbles from between her thighs.

"Wha-ooh." Carly goes to ask, letting out a moan when his tongue starts lapping at her asshole, exploring the tight hole by licking it and trying to push his tongue in it. "Oh, that feels better than I thought it would." She moans out, sitting up a bit to give him more room with her asshole. "Eat my ass, Freddie. Fuck it with your tongue." She says, starting to grind on him.

Doing as she tells him, Freddie can't help but think about how quickly this escalated. How he went from checking to see if Carly was okay and resting fine, to her sucking him off and swallowing his cum and making him eat her out.

He's not complaining, but still. It did escalate quickly.

Within moments, Freddie feels Carly start to grind on him faster, her mouth moving to take his hardening shaft in her mouth. With a muffled moan, she has a powerful orgasm on his tongue, from the nimble pink part moving from her asshole, her pussy lips, and her erect clit.

"Damn. Where'd you think of the asshole licking?" Carly asks, climbing off of him.

"Saw it in a porno after Sam and I broke up." Freddie says, looking at her. "Did you like it?" He asks, suddenly shy.

"Of course I liked it. Didn't you hear me say it was better than I thought it'd be, or my moans as I came?" Carly asks, moving to straddle his waist.

"Not really. Your thighs kinda blocked out any sound." Freddie says, his hands moving up to play with her tits. "Damn, they feel good." He says, giving them a tentative squeeze, pinching the nipple.

"They taste better than they feel." Carly says, lifting her hips up and using her right hand, she positions his hard cock at her opening, slowly lowering herself down. "Want a taste?" She moans as she gets about half of him in her, sliding herself up to let her fluids lube him up.

"Uh-huh." Freddie says, nodding, entranced by her chest.

"Good. Maybe if you make me cum before you do, I'll let you fuck my ass." Carly says, leaning forward until her left tit is positioned over his mouth, his hand moving to play with her clit between them as his other hand stays on the opposite tit.

Without a word, Freddie latches around the nipple in front of him, lightly biting the nipple as his lips start to suck on the tit flesh. With a moan, Carly starts to ride him slowly, adjusting her hips so he has more room to play with her clit as she rides him.

"Mmm." Freddie moans around her tit as she lets out a loud grunt/moan when the tip of his cock brushes against her sensitive spot.

"Fuck I'm close." Carly warns, bouncing harder on him as her orgasm nears quicker than she thought. Without warning, Carly lifts herself up and starts playing with her clit, removing her tit from Freddie's mouth. With the way he was getting her close, she does what she rarely does, even with the girls she met in Italy who used toys and techniques specifically to do this, she squirts on Freddie's lower stomach and hips, some splashing his cock. "Fuck." She moans, jerking as her orgasm subsides.

"Damn that was sexy." Freddie says, staring at the shiny skin between Carly's thighs.

"A deal's a deal." Carly says, catching her breath, as she grabs his cock and positions it at her tightest hole.

"We don't have to do this." Freddie says, trying to stop her by grabbing her hips and attempting to pull her off of him.

"I know. I want to feel your cock in my ass like your tongue was." Carly says, wiggling out of his grip and placing the tip of his cock at her hole again. "Have you ever fucked a girl in the ass?" She grunts out, forcing herself down, taking it an inch at a time before sitting up and pushing herself down for more.

"Never." Freddie says, watching as her ass cheeks surround his cock as she tries to fit all of him in her. "I've watched some anal online a few times, but that's it." He admits, his hands gently pushing her down at the hips, trying to help out.

"Looks like a first for both of us then. I've never put anything thicker than my finger back there." Carly admits, moaning when she finally bottoms out. "On my bedside table, there's a small bottle of warming lube. Grab it." She orders, not wanting to move and hoping Freddie can reach it easily.

"Why?" Freddie asks, reaching for the small bottle he barely sees with the moonlight.

"Better safe than sorry." Carly says, grabbing the lube from him and opening it, letting some drizzle on her palm before she starts to work it on his shaft as she sits up. "Besides, it feels good, doesn't it?" She asks, locking eyes with him as she lowers herself down again, the motion easier thanks to the lube.

"Yeah, it does." Freddie admits, though he's not sure if he's talking about the lube or Carly on top of him, his sword going into her sheath.

In what feels like no time, Freddie grabs her hips and pulls her down as he fills her tight hole with his cream, the both of them moaning. To reach her's again, Carly starts to rub her clit, bringing her orgasm closer.

"Wow. Never had a creampie before." Carly says with a laugh, slowly pulling off of him, laughing when there's a slight pop sound from his dick slipping out of her ass, some of his cum leaking out of her gaping hole. "We're gonna have a lot of fun while I'm here, I can feel it." She says sexily as she scoops up some of his cum from her hole and licks her fingers clean. "Mm, now I see why Sam loves meat so much." She jokes as she lays down on him, the two quickly falling asleep, not a stitch of clothing on them.

**Well, here's part 2. Hope it was good, and believable.**

**I know Carly was massively OOC, but I figured her time in Italy would have changed her a bit, especially since her dad can't be there to keep an eye on her at school or anything.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
